Knowing you
by nameschlame
Summary: It is 1999. The war is over. Harry and Ginny are together, and this is about them getting to know each other a little more. Why does Harry dress the way he does? Why doesn't Ginny even consider getting a beautiful dress? Might be one-shot or might be a collection of one-shots!


It is 1999. The war is over. Harry and Ginny have both left school. Harry works at the Ministry and Ginny has joined the Holyhead Harpies.

Harry glanced casually at the battered gold watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's, and then swept his gaze down the street. He stepped out from the cool shadow of Gringott's onto the busy street of Diagon Alley. Faces flick in his direction as he walked down the street towards the new ice cream parlour that had taken over Fortescue's old establishment. Harry could not help but remember the few happy weeks of summer he had once spent living in Diagon Alley, doing homework under Fortescue's bright umbrellas and savouring his extravagant sundaes. Harry smiled wistfully to himself, and hoped that wherever Fortescue was, he was at peace.

He sat down in the shade of the new ice cream parlour, now named Axle Cold Creamery, and ordered a cup of tea while he waited. He liked this spot in Diagon Alley. It was comfortably situated such that the sunlight sliding off the parlour's umbrellas was directed to the shops opposite, drawing the eyes of passers-by to the windows of the shop fronts. In this way, no one noticed Harry and no one ogled at him while he enjoyed his time there. The warm afternoon sun was making him sleepy, and he found his eyelids drooping shut, before he suddenly felt a tickle in his ear and heard a familiar voice whisper, "You didn't order a sundae without me, did you?"

He smiled and turned around. Giving Ginny a soft peck on the cheek, he whispered back, "Wouldn't dream of it." She grinned at him and dropped her broom and training bag under the table before sitting down. "I'm starving, training was intense today! Got hit by a bludger twice, but I did score 24 goals, so all in all, a great session." She pulled the empty plate on the table closer to her, and said clearly into it, "Axle Wonder Sundae!"

"Wait, I don't get to choose?" Harry said in mock indignation.

"Nice try Harry, like you'd ever eat anything else!"

Harry laughed. "You know me better than anyone. I really can't fool you."

"So what did you do today? Was it busy at the Ministry?"

"Nah, it was a pretty slow day, what with it being Friday and all. Ron and I even had time for several games of chess. One day I'm going to win at least half our chess games, I tell you."

"Fat hope! Ron's too good. But I like the spirit. Haha..."

They joked away while they ate their sundae.

When they had finished, Harry leaned back in his chair and gazed contentedly at Ginny, revelling in his absolute happiness that he could be with her like this, out in the open, safe and sound.

"What are you staring at, Potter?" Ginny smirked.

"My happiness."

Ginny blushed, before hurriedly casting around for a humorous comment. "Yeah well I'm staring at my boyfriend who can't even dress like a proper adult!"

"You don't like the way I dress?"

"Honey, you're still wearing your cousin's old clothes if you aren't dressed in wizard's robes! I love you, but you'd think that the all-revered Harry Potter who, by the way, works at the Ministry now, would dress more like a presentable adult! Okay, you know what? We're going shopping. Now." She stood up, and muttered a spell under her breath to send her broom and training bag home.

Harry grinned and stood up too. He paid the table the price it had squeaked out and received its thanks, before striding out into Diagon Alley with Ginny's hand in his.

They entered Madam Malkin's shop first and she hastily bowed, upon seeing who her client was. She fussed all over them, bowing and curtsying until Harry got extremely embarrassed. "Don't," he muttered, "I'd rather look around myself, if you don't mind, Madam Malkin. Thank you." She beamed, bowed again and disappeared into the depths of her shop.

Ginny chuckled, "Is this why you don't go shopping?"

"Yeah, sort of," Harry sighed heavily, standing awkwardly and looking apprehensively at the racks and racks of clothing in the shop. "And also, I have no idea how to do this. I usually just buy school robes, you know."

Ginny nearly laughed aloud at his confused expression before controlling herself and saying kindly, "Well, why don't you pick out some things you like and I'll give you some comments?"

"Yeah, okay."

The first few racks seemed to be witches' clothing, so Harry wandered further into the back of the shop, fingering the clothing and his eyes roving, looking for something that might be suitable for him. It was funny, how new this felt, _shopping._ Now, at 19 years old, he had honestly never really bought clothes for himself before (aside from school robes). Even that one time the school had included dress robes in his packing list, Mrs Weasley had picked one out for him.

It was several minutes before he made his way pack to Ginny, having found and put on some of Madam Malkin's dress pants and a very comfortable dress shirt. She herself was standing in front of a full-length mirror near the front of the shop where Harry had left her, with her back to him. Against her body, she was holding a beautiful deep blue dress that fell to her ankles and that seemed to accentuate her soft skin and flaming red hair. She was twisting from side to side, examining herself. Harry blinked rather rapidly and took a deep breath, marvelling at how wonderful Ginny looked. She spun round as she caught sight of Harry in the mirror behind her and as her eyes took him in, the corners of her mouth twitched slightly. "Come take a look at yourself in the mirror," she beckoned.

He started, then moved over, tripping slightly on the pants. He thought he looked quite all right, same as usual, just with new clothes. He turned to seek Ginny's approval. She came up behind him and slipped her hand into his.

"Harry, you don't have to keep dressing in overlarge clothes you know. These aren't your cousin's hand-me-downs anymore. Look at you, you tripped over these pants and these sleeves are much too long to use your hands!" It was a mark of her love for him that she did not burst out laughing.

He felt his face burn with embarrassment and said, "I hadn't even realised."

"It's okay… That's what you're used to," Ginny said gently.

He looked down into her eyes, eyes full of warmth and love, without a trace of ridicule.

"Maybe you'd better pick for me."

It was another hour before Ginny selected an assortment of clothes for Harry (all of which fitted him well) and declared herself satisfied. Harry stared in amazement at the selection of clothing, and asked meekly, "Er… Ginny, do I need that many sets of clothing?"

"Well, considering that it's unlikely I'll get you to come shopping with me again anytime soon, I figured we'd just get you a nice set to tide you over however long it takes before I convince you to come shopping with me again."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am, Potter," she winked cheekily.

They brought the selected items to Madam Malkin's counter for payment, before Harry remembered Ginny's dress. "Hey! What about your dress?"

"What dress?"

"That deep blue one you were holding just now?"

"Uh… No… I don't think… it's right for me."

"No way! I thought it looked great on you!" Harry insisted. "Can we see it, please?" he added to Madam Malkin.

She smiled, bowing, and hurried off to fetch it. She brought it back very quickly, and placed it on the counter in front of Harry and Ginny, saying, "Finest silk, that is. Specially dyed in the deep of night, done by designers next to the Caspian Sea to achieve that lovely midnight blue… It's on discount now, only 59 galleons."

Beside him, Harry heard Ginny give an audible gasp. She whispered, "Harry, no, it's… it's not right for me… I mean… I wouldn't be able to buy lunch for the whole month after this dress!" She gave a shaky laugh, as though she found the whole situation very amusing.

But it had suddenly struck Harry how Ginny had grown up with very little, just like he had. She was not used to nice things, and everything the Weasleys bought, they had had to consider carefully based on their monthly expenses and whether the purchased item would impinge on their ability to buy other necessities.

He reached out his hand and found hers, holding on gently. "But I'm allowed to buy it right?" He turned to Madam Malkin and said firmly, "I'll take it, please."

Ginny gaped, open mouthed and amazed. No one in her family had ever spent that much money on a single piece of clothing, she thought. How much money did Harry really have?

But as she watched him take out his worn-out mokeskin pouch from his pocket and shake back the slightly loose battered old watch that her parents had given to him, she thought of how blessed she was to be with him. He had never seemed to set much store by his wealth, always valuing people above all else. She let herself entertain the notion of never having to worry about money again, and she felt a certain weight she didn't know she carried, lift from her. She loved this simple boy, with his simple possessions and the best part was, he seemed to love her too.


End file.
